Dear,
by Abookworm17
Summary: Short little letters in the perspective of the Anubis characters. Review, and tell me who you want to hear from next!
1. Joy

Dear Aspiring Writers,

I, Joy Mercer, am not a jealous, stupid, crazy, horrible, demonic boyfriend stealer. I am simply a girl with a crush who is annoyed at another girl that came and took everything from me. I mean, any sane girl with emotions would feel the same way, Think about it. No - _really _think about it. Close your eyes and imagine you are me and are going through everything I am. Hopefully this exercise will make you feel a little less hatred towards me. If not, then you can just keep on reading stories about my death. (That's right, I read those.) Any who, hopefully this changed your perspective.

Joyfully,

...Joy.

**A/N: So these are just little letters in the perspective of Anubis characters. First was Joy (obviously). In the comments, write who you think should be next.**

**Joyfully,**

**...Abookworm17**


	2. Jerome

Dear Fan-fiction Writers,

Let's get this straight, okay? I am just going to come out and say it, since I am told that no one but you guys on this fan-fiction site gets to read this letter. Wait, what if people from school read fan-fiction about us? Or people from Anubis House read fan-fiction about themselves? Now I have to go around snooping... Oh, well. I, Jerome Clarke, am not in love with Amber, am not in love with Joy, am not in love with Nina, and I am _**definitely**_not in love with Patricia. As most of you already know, it is **Mara** that I like. So quit writing stories about me with other people. Instead, write stories that I can record myself reading out loud, then plug ear buds into my computer, close my eyes, and play it back, fantasizing about... I'm going to go now.

Forever Mara's,

Jerome

**A/N: So? How was it? Please review and be sure to include who you think should be next! Shout out goes to ****omgromance**** for suggesting Jerome and everyone else who left such kind reviews! (****Pucabrina not loggin in, BTRandHoA****, HouseOfAnubisIsMyLife, HouseofAnubis writer, and waeselette01!)**


	3. Mara

**A/N: And the shout-out goes to Weaselette01 for suggesting Mara! Oh, and sorry I spelled your name wrong in my last chapter. I was too lazy to fix it. Also, I just want to say that I'm not trying to insult anyone or tell people to stop writing stories about other things, I'm just writing in the perspective of the character, and what I think they'd say. Jerome likes Mara, so that is what I believed he would say. There was some confusion about that. Anyway, sorry about the long author's note! On to the story!**

* * *

><p>Dear Aspiring Writers,<p>

I'm having a bit of a crisis. I know you don't want to hear me rant about my life, but I am so confused! I thought I liked Mick - I mean, I still _do_ like Mick, but... Lately I've just been feeling less excited about him, like the feeling just wasn't there anymore. When I talked to him on video chat, he said that the long-distance relationship wasn't really working out!

Plus, I think I've been falling for Jerome. He's just so sensitive inside, and we really bonded while talking about his dad. The other day, he tried to kiss me, but I didn't let him. What if I _had_ let him?

I didn't think Jerome was into me; why would he be? I'm just plain, old Mara, the geeky mathelete. But, come to think of it, I guess he's always sort of acted like he's in to me. We always used to play chess together, he even ditched skateboarding with Alfie one time so he could. He wanted me to come visit his father with him and gave me flowers for it. I had also thought when we went on the fake dates that he was a really good actor because he looked like he really did like me, but now I'm thinking that maybe he _wasn't _acting. He convinced Mr. Sweet to allow my name to be published with my articles along with Eddie. And, we always seem to end up at the same place at the same time...

Confused,

Mara

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was the longest one yet! Please review and tell me who you think should be next, if I pick your idea, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter! (Top secret note... I am thinking about doing Mick next. What do you think?)**

**Me: Review! You know you want to!**

**Alfie: Ooooooh, and be sure to suggest me!**

**Patricia: No! Suggest me!**

**Fabian: What about me?**

**Eddie: And me!**

**Nina: Hello? Aren't you forgetting about me?**

**Joy: You're trapped in a hole!**

**Amber: Hey! I knew it was a bad idea to let her in Sibuna! Plus, you've already got a chapter. Pick me! **

**Victor: What is going on here?**

**Mick: I don't know, I'm in Australia...**

***everyone continues to argue***

**Me: *smacks forehead* Just review...**


	4. Nina

Dear Writers,

I write to you from inside the hole that I am currently trapped in with Alfie. Speaking of which, he's just going on and on about the magic tricks he's messed up. I know it helps keep him calm, and I love him and all, but seriously, I'm starting to get scared.

Speaking of getting scared, Victor's dad's ghost keeps visiting me. He says that the chosen one has special powers, but I've never seen anything that would lead me to believe that I have any special powers. I mean, sure Sarah gave me that locket, the doll house smokes and the characters move, and I can see Senkhara, but how does that have anything to do with _me_? Victor's dad's ghost was about to tell me, but then Senkhara showed up. I'm not even safe _here_. Plus, what if the Sibunas don't rescue me and Alfie? We'll rot here in this hole just like the ghost.

And what about Fabian and me? I heard him say he still has feelings for me, but what if that was just something he said to get Joy off his back. But, if that's true, then why did he recruit Joy into Sibuna like Alfie told me? Ughhh, boys. They're so difficult sometimes! Why can't they just say what's on their mind instead of making us guess all the time?

Anyway, I have to go. Alfie's going to eat the rest of the food we have, and who knows when we'll get more?

Annoyed,

Nina

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was in the POV of Nina, obviously. By the way, I had a thought. Nina's been in there for a while now, but I haven't seen a toilet or any toilet paper. What if they have to _go_? And if there is a toilet somewhere, that would be really awkward considering Alfie is now there... Anyway, I hope you liked it, and review!**


	5. Eddie

Dear Writer People,

Now that Patricia's my girlfriend, and people have accepted me at school, everything should be perfect, right?

Wrong.

Patricia and I barely talk anymore. She's always with Fabian, Amber, Nina, Alfie, and Joy. What's been going on? They're always huddled together and whispering. At first I thought that maybe they were pulling some sort of prank, but now I'm not so sure. And anyway, Fabian and Nina don't really seem like the prank-y type. Alfie, I can believe, but the others...

Plus, when Patricia and I do talk, she just acts different. Like she's trying to impress me and act all couple-y. Not that I'm complaining, but, call me crazy, I kind of liked it better when she always insulted me. I mean, at least it showed she cared...

Confused,

Eddie

**A/N: After popular demand, it's Eddie! I don't really think this was my best work, but reviews are still appreciated. Please and thank you!**

**Shout outs:**

**MiaAndOak**

**BTRandHoA**

**omgromance**

**Next is Mick, I believe...**


	6. Mick

Dear Writers,

I cannot believe Mara! She's letting our relationship be ruined by a sneaky, conniving, slime ball she calls Jerome. Jerome needs to _move on_. Mara only pretended to date him because no one else would, and now she's actually falling for him! She zoned out while we were video chatting, thinking about Jerome. I couldn't control my anger, so I shut off the computer. And the other day, she wouldn't quit talking about Jerome, and how great and sensitive he really is. Yeah, right. Jerome's about as sensitive as a piece of toast. They would never work out. I'm going to go for a jog now to take my mind off things.

Angry,

Mick

**A/N: Third chapter today! I finished all my homework and have nothing else to do, so here you go! Review!**

**Shout outs:**

**BTRandHoA**

**weaselette01**

**I think I'm doing Patricia next. Stay tuned!**


	7. Patricia

Dear Writers,

Patricia here. So the mystery is finally over, everything is back to normal – or as normal as it can be in Anubis House.

It's been a happy ending. Rufus and Senkhara are gone, Jerome's dad is out of prison, and not to mention all the new couples – Eddie and I, Amber and Alfie, Mara and Jerome, and, of course, Fabian and Nina. The only people living in Anubis House that aren't dating anyone are Joy and Mick. Maybe they should start dating...? Nahh. Besides, I'm starting to sound like Amber.

Eddie finally met Mick. They're mates, but he and Eddie don't really have a lot in common considering Eddie's lazy and Mick's a jock. Eddie and I have been doing really well lately. No big fights or anything. But, we do still call each other names. That will never change. However, now that Eddie's the Osirian, I've been sorta suspicious of Eddie and Nina. What if the Chosen One and the Osirian are meant to be? I don't think so though. As much as I like Joy, Nina and Fabian are meant to be, and I really like Eddie and I think he really likes me back. But tell anyone I just said that and you're dead, got it?

Watching You,

Patricia.

A/N: Not my best, but hope you like and review! Did everyone see the finale? No Peddie kiss! Oh well. There's always next season (maybe), right?


End file.
